


Viva la Vida

by CrossGeneration



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossGeneration/pseuds/CrossGeneration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The war with, and eventually victory against, Gaea left Jason Grace (ex-praetor, former leader of the famed fifth covert, one of the seven, son of Jupiter) alone. Alone with only his thoughts and wishes for the rest of eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva la Vida

Jason never understood what it meant to 'live life'. Life was life, and you didn't really have a choice to receive it, did you? People always tried to find the meaning of life, what life meant to them, and what they were meant to be in life. Jason never knew the importance of living with his own choices and his own standards; before he only wanted to prove that he was worth being a Roman, a son of Jupiter, and then a leader of the Greeks as well. Now, he was currently in New Rome. Of course, there was such no important reason he was there yet not one person could recognize him, with his head bowed, an old baseball cap, torn jeans and a faded t-shirt. It was so stereotypical, yet so unlike 'Jason' that it was easy to escape the public eye. The sounds of the distant choir pulled his interest for about a minute, and he left a five-dollar bill in the hat on the floor, as ripped and worn as his own. The conductor gave him a small smile, which he responded back to with a smaller yet equally genuine smile. Then he was back to being the stranger on the streets. The chatter of humanity around him, the clanging of items and opening of doors of shops, the gurgle of water from a fountain in a nearby park. All the signs of life Jason had missed when on the quest to stop Gaea, but now? He was almost sorry to say, it just didn't feel like home anymore.

It was always the same routine: get up, go for a short morning hike, go back, take a shower, go strolling through Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Sometimes he would be called in by Reyna or Chiron or both to solve some inter-camp issues. Other times, he would go train the newer recruits and demigods, or simply go to a local gym in New Rome but leave before he was recognized. He was now used to the lone repetition and simple schedule of life. But the strange thing was, the blonde was completely content with this life, not being in an assertive authority figure, as praetor or cabin leader (well, as the only non-nomadic child of Zeus he didn't have much of a choice). After the war with Gaea, he thought that his inner Roman would bitch about not being in charge, especially because of his lineage. Now, the simple life was all that he needed, the peace and quiet and not being a large of a huge prophecy that pressured teens to save the world from an evil goddess who's not even supposed to be alive. Or awake, same thing. He was tired of carrying burdensome weights on his back, and tired of being the one; truthfully, Jason knew that he was respected because of his status, and he himself true his hardest to live up to the ancient Greek legends. Now, he was just Jason Grace. And he was happy to be so.

Strolling down the old yet crisp stone streets of New Rome set a feeling of nostalgia through him, the melancholy ripping through his soul. A small smile adorned his face as he vividly remembered the days when he and the other male demigods would run down the crowded streets and raise reckless abandon. Another time when he and Reyna were forgetting their duties for the time being and munching quite loudly on burnt brownies. The good times. The peaceful times, like where he was right now.

Content.

Happy.

He made it to the park while the sun was still up, but the warming sunset colors mirrored, if not enhanced, the beauty of the city that he had once known. Jason sat on the stone bench, knowing that he was finally free to live as he chose. A simple word encircling his mind: 'Vive'*.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

*"Vive" = "Live life" in Latin  



End file.
